¡ES MÍA!
by cieloNegro19
Summary: Tiempo de paz. Tiempo de disfrutar el alivio de no tener que derrotar a nadie. Tiempo de apreciar aquello que ayudaste. Mirai Trunks, vuelve a la dimensión que había salvado en su época, para visitar a sus seres queridos por su fuerza y sacrificio, pero se volverá a encontrar con la persona que cambiará la expectativa que tenía del amor. Mirai TrunksxMilk, GokuxMilk.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hey, hola! ¿Qué tal? Espero que bien, hoy os traigo una historia, de lo más extraña, ¡si! Muy rara, puesto que he tomado valor en unir a dos personajes que han tenido poco contacto en el anime y tienen poco en común, por no decir nada. Así que si no te gustan las parejas no oficiales o te impresiona la diferencia de edad, te invito a dar atrás y evitar un mal momento.**

 **Adelante y espero que os guste.**

A lo mejor, era su castigo por no haber entendido todo desde un principio o simplemente fue su destino. Cada día sentía más su pesar, su melancólica. Su desesperación. Y todo por ese hombre que estaba en la mesa, comiendo cómo si no hubiera un mañana. Estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Así se sentía la esposa del hombre más fuerte del universo. Sé sentía sola.

Bien quiso lo mejor; tenía a su hijo mayor casado y viviendo su propia vida, con una mujer que siendo ser la mejor esposa para su primogénito. Aún tenía a su lado, al pequeño de sus hijos, ya pronto en terminar su ciclo escolar y entrar al Instituto, Goten resulto ser un niño demasiado inteligente y gracias a eso le había permitido al pequeño de 11 años subir de curso fácilmente.

Aunque tenía la dicha de ver a sus hijos felices y progresando, en ella había un vacío. El vacío de no sentirse amada.

Vivía solo para cocinarle, ya ni siquiera como amante la tomaba en cuenta. Iba y venía, solo con un hola y adiós. Apenas tenían conversaciones cortas, basadas en sonrisas y halagos sobre la comida. Todo eso, a la pelinegra, le Llegó a cansar.

Milk es una mujer de corazón guerrero, que no se detenía ante nada. Una mujer que le gustaba las aventuras, y que ahora la única aventura que vive es de preparar algo nuevo. Su vida de adolescencia se acabó, y con ello se llevó, todo lo bueno que ella guardaba en su corazón, convirtiéndola en una mujer reprimida de sus propios recuerdos.

-Ya me voy Milk, adiós.-Salió el guerrero por la puerta, dejando un centenar de platos en la pequeña mesa redonda y también, dejando a su pobre mujer que estaba sumida ante su pensamientos y tristeza.

El pecho de Milk sintió un pinchazo al ver de nuevo a su esposo partir. La típica punzada de todos los días. Una lágrima luchaba por salir de los ojos y descender por su blanca mejilla; luchando en desahogar toda esa aflicción obstruida en su alma.

-¡no!- suspiró fuerte.

Miró la montaña de platos en frente suyo. Se levantó y decidió hacer lo que por obligación tenía o más bien, lo que único que podía hacer contra esa lucha de aislamiento que se había formado hace años.

1 hora y más pasó. Revisó que todo estuviera en orden; su habitación, la habitación de su hijo, el baño. Todo en su debido lugar.

A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta de su hogar, y la abrió lento. Y ahí, afuera de esa cárcel subjetiva, estaba la razón por la que resistía, por la que no huía. El paisaje inigualable de la montaña Paoz. Ese paisaje inigualable, puro, que brindaba el mejor aroma de la naturaleza. Una gran explotación de flora que en ningún otro lugar del planeta había.

La esencia de verano chocaba fuerte en la cara de la morena, y una sensación de confort invadía su cuerpo. Era como ir a otra dimensión, es como perderse y no regresar nunca. Era lo único que le hacía olvidar de todo. Respiraba el aire como si dependiera de ello, y poco a poco jubilosamente aparecía ese tinte rojo en sus mejillas, que caracterizaba su belleza en ella, y una sonrisa de satisfacción complemento su cara.

Se quitó los zapatos y de pasito a pasito sus pies rozaban la fina hierba fresca mientras liberaba su pelo de su habitual moño; su pelo negro cayo sutil como cascada y se movía al son de la suave brisa. A paso lento se dirigía a un camino que pocos conocían; detrás de unos árboles, se encontraba un riachuelo cristalino, que desprendía un brillo original. Con movimientos lentos, se quitaba el vestido amarillo que llevaba puesto, con una sutileza original en ella, una sutileza tan diferente y cautivadora, una sutileza que pocos apreciaban. En ropa interior quedo admirando la paz que había en ese lugar, una expansión de naturaleza, belleza en cada rincón. Respiró hondo de nuevo el aire puro y con una sonrisa de medio lado se tiró al agua.

Su manera de olvidar…

.

.

.

La paz no se consigue de un día para otro. Para obtenerla tienes que luchar con una gran decisión, con esmero y sobre todo, esperanza.

Así era el lema de la corporación capsula en cada rincón del mundo.

Un mundo diferente al pasado, un mundo unido, sin trampas, sin guerras, la paz se podría apreciar incluso en el aire; pero la lucha continuaba para volver a la normalidad, ni con 11 años que había pasado, aún faltaba recuperar ciudades que los villanos en una época habían destruido.

Desde una montaña alejada, se podía observar el esfuerzo, que los humanos de esa dimensión habían puesto para que sus vidas volvieran a la normalidad. 11 años de duras construcciones y obras para que una ciudad aturdida por escombros y cadáveres volviera a ser lo que era antes, una ciudad.

Aumentaron consideradamente edificios construidos por los propios humanos, obreros eran todos; pero también aumentaron los cementerios, para por fin dar descanso a todo aquel cadáver que se encontraba tirando tras esa guerra.

Un fuerte respiro anheló, y volvió abrir los ojos a su realidad. El y nada más que él, pudo hacer que poco a poco volviera a la normalidad su dimensió con sus 33 años ha sabido que lo importante en una persona es la humildad que hay en nuestro corazón y Mirai Trunks lo tenía de sobra.

Siguió observando aun su ciudad, y sonrió de lado. Poco a poco empezó a levantar el vuelo y sin quitar sus ojos de la cuidad voló encima de ella con una velocidad moderada. No quitaba su sonrisa, pues él estaba orgulloso de si mismo, por haber luchado, por haber ayudado, por haber sido esa persona que ahora es. Claro está, no podría estar más agradecido con las personas del pasado, ellas lo ayudaron a ser el guerrero que es.

¿Qué será de ellos? ¿Habrán cambiado mucho? Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que los recordaba. Un ímpetu crecía cada vez que recordaba su más grande aventura.

Tenía que hacer algo, él debería volver y verlos al menos una última vez, saber cómo todos se encuentras, saber que como ha sido su vida después de derrotar a los villanos que jodieron su mundo. Tenía que volver y por fin estar tranquilo para así dar a los guerreros z el agradecimiento que se merecen.

Aterrizó en la corporación capsula y decidido fue al laboratorio que se encontraba detrás de la casa. Un fuerte portazo asusto a su madre que revisaba unos papeles sobre una Mesa de metal.

-¿qué pasa que vienes con tanta prisa? – dijo su madre tocando su pecho tras el susto que su hijo le había provocado.

Tomo un fuerte respiro antes de comentarle lo que deseaba hacer volver al pasado.

Bulma bajo suavemente su mano y lo miro con el ceño fruncido –¿estás loco Trunks? Sabes que volver al pasado es un delito… podrías morir… o yo que sé, pero volver al pasado no podrás, lo siento hijo -. Acabo su corto discurso con un suspiro fuerte, mientras se quitaba las gafas que llevaba puestas.

-pero madre, no quiero volver al pasado de ahora, entiendes, quiero volver a la dimensión en la cual derrotamos a Cell –. Dijo el peli lila con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Su madre lo miro aun con más duda, haciendo un duelo de miradas; pero Mirai Trunks hablaba a través de sus ojos. Él podría decir un acontecimiento con solo un vistazo, y su mirada mostraba felicidad y ansiedad, ansiedad por volver a ver a esas personas que en esa dimensión son su familia.

Bulma agachó la mirada y sonrió derrotada; Trunks solo rioo ante los gestos de su madre.

-han pasado casi 12 años hijo que no los ves, se sorprenderán muchísimo, sobre todo tu padre…-hablo la mujer con una hilo de melancolía en su voz -. Madre…- el joven peli lila fue donde se encontraba su madre y puso sus fuertes manos en los hombros de ella -, es como irse de viaje... Por favor permíteme ir, y ver como están, solo ver que ha sido de sus vidas. –miro suplicante a su madre, a lo que ella le correspondió con una sonrisa de aprobación…

.

.

.

Todo era en perfecto estado. Un suspiro de alivio y una gota de su sudor en su frente, no había más en mente en la cabeza del peli lila, solo el retorno a la dimensión que un día estuvo.

Sentado enfrente de mil botones de esa gran máquina del tiempo, Trunks volvió a ver a su madre que se encontraba a unos metros de ahí; había envejecido, se le notaba la lucha en cada arruga de su cara, en su pelo se podía apreciar mechas blancas de anos de tristeza y dolor, pero de esos años nunca perdió esa sonrisa de esperanza que caracterizaba a la inigualable Bulma Briefs.

Mirai, volvió a sonreír a la vista de su madre, volvió a mirar ese lio de botones. Con un último suspiro, presiono un botón rojo, e indico la fecha en la que quería viajar, volvió a ver a su madre que aún no quitaba la vista de la máquina, y con un adiós de cabeza arranco la palanca; con rapidez la maquina subió al cielo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció en un destello morado.

-que te vaya bien hijo mío.

 **¡Holis, holis! Bien, antes que me maten a tomatazos, quiero decir que soy de esas que defienden que lo raro es mejor ¿o me equivoco? Jijiji; más que nada leí unos fanfics de Trunks con Milk y la verdad me quede impresionada, y me dije "¿porque no hacer algo loco, con Mirai? Y tachan, esto ha salido de mi mente. También hay que tener claro que las edades las he puesto tras un cálculo raro que hice, basándome en la edad de Goten, es decir si Mirai tenía 22 años cuando lucho contra Cell + 11 años que le puse a Goten= es igual a 33; y es lo que pasa con Milk, solo que a ella le he hecho un cálculo: de 25 años en la saga Cell + 11= a 36 años, y así no tienen tanta diferencia de edad, que no me importaría y bla bla. También, también, aquí Goku hará un papel un poco de "cabrito", pero ya lo mirareis al paso de la historia jejeje, a partir del siguiente capítulo empezará este romance poco común.**

 **Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer esta historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido era inigualable. Algo estremecedor. Era una sensación inexplicable. Desapareces en un instante, y permaneces a oscuras por un gran rato, sin moverte, sin sentir nada. Es un vacío en lo vacío. Después, una fuerza golpea la atmosfera en la que te encierras y poco a poco empieza aparecer una luz. Se siente un aire pesado envolviendo tu cuerpo y de repente un golpe se forma ante tus pies. Al instante apareces de nuevo.

Todo era diferente, incluso al respirar se sentía diferente. Miró de un lado al otro para observar en donde había aterrizado. Y si, aterrizó en el mismo sitio, a la misma hora, en diferente dimensión. Su corazón empezó a golpear con fuerza en su pecho, y presionó un botón para abrir la puerta de esa cápsula. Se quitó el cinturón que llevaba puesto, cogió una bolsa de deporte que tenía sus pertenecías y salió alzando el vuelo.

Aterrizó en un gran jardín cubierto de una fina hierba fresca. Sonrió intensamente observando la gran mansión y sus alrededores. Era una gran satisfacción. Sin duda, esa dimensión era maravillosa.

El peli lila era un gran observador, le gustaba admirar la belleza de cada cosa o persona. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo azul, para mirar la serenidad que este le brindaba. En su dimensión había poco que admirar, tristemente la belleza no se observaba. Se sentía. Él sabía apreciar ambas cosas. Era un chico muy curioso y a lo largo de su vida había aprendido a fijarse en cada detalle de lo que solía mirar sus ojos. Siempre con un fin de averiguar hasta el último detalle. Podría ser una virtud o simplemente uno de sus mayores defectos.

-¿tu? –Una voz hizo bajar la vista para toparse con un niñito idéntico a él. El pequeño muchacho estaba asustado y sorprendido. Con su dedo apuntaba a Mirai.

-hola trunks –Mirai saludó energético y feliz, agachándose a la altura del pequeño -¿cómo estás?

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA pequeño salió corriendo hacia una de las tantas puertas de la mansión, dejando a Mirai Trunks sorprendido de su reacción. Volvió a levantarse y prosiguió su camino hacia la puerta donde el pequeño trunks entró.

-¡MIRAAAAAAAAAAIIII! –Tan rápido fue el golpe, que no se percató que Bulma se había lanzado a sus brazos tras ese largo chillido, provocando una caída al suelo - ¡por dios hijo! pero como has crecido, estas guapísimo, estas… ¡AAAH! ¡hijoooo estas hermosísimo! –Mirai estaba avergonzado ante la reacción de su madre en esa dimensión, y totalmente rojo en un intento de quitar de encima a la peli azul.

Ambos se levantaron ante la curiosa mirada del pequeño Trunks. –venga hijo entra- Bulma hablaba energéticamente con una sonrisa en su sien -, y explícame por qué has regresado…

-¿mama quién es?- pregunto dudoso el niño mientras seguía observando a Mirai con misterio.

-¡así! Perdona cariño…Trunks te presento a Trunks, eres tú en otra dimensión y bla bla, ya te lo ha explicado tu padre más de una vez cariño -, hablaba feliz la peli azul -, pasa por favor, debo contarte un montón de cosas le tomó del brazo y de un jalón ambos entraron por la puerta de cristal dejando al pequeño con mucha duda.

-¿ése soy yo? ¿Tan feo?

Bulma se encargó de ponerle al día al joven Mirai, le contó desde su ultima vez en esa dimensión, las decenas de cosas que han pasado; la llegada de buu, cuando Goku revivió, la boda de Gohan… todo, absolutamente todo. Trunks, escuchaba atento ante las explicaciones de su madre, pensando que ellos tampoco lo habían tenido nada fácil, al contrario que en su dimensión, ellos volvieron a luchar con un gran villano, que incluso llego a matar a todos.

Ambos pasaron toda la tarde, sentados en la gran cocina de la mansión, contando todo lo que han vivido en todos esos años. Ambos sorprendidos de todos aquellos acontecimientos, pero contentos de volver a verse. Era una alegría que compartían los dos, el vínculo de madre e hijo vivía en todas las dimensiones.

-Se nota que te has relajado, tu ki ha disminuido consideradamente. –la voz de Vegeta se hizo presente haciendo girar las cabezas de Bulma y Mirai hacia la puerta de la cocina, que entraba el príncipe con una toalla colgada en su cuello y con los brazos cruzados.

-hola padre. –respondió serio el peli lila mientras seguía sentando.

-espero que tu llegada sirva de algo. –el príncipe de los sayajines salió con la misma cara de irritado con la que entró, haciendo dar un fuerte respiro a Mirai trunks.

\- no le hagas caso hijo mío… está contento de que hayas venido aunque tenga esa cara de aburrido.- Bulma le dio una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, dispuesta tomar otra taza del café que ha estado bebiendo.

La Bulma de esta dimensión era muy diferente. Su pelo corto, su piel bien cuidada, su cuerpo bien formado y un ánimo joven que solo en los adolescentes se solía ver. Bulma de esta dimensión era muy vanidosa, tan solo verla se podía observar en la ropa que llevaba ese narcisismo tan alto que tenía; pero la Bulma de la dimensión de Mirai Trunks, viva en lucha para hacer crecer en los corazones de las demás personas, esa esperanza de vida continua que alguna vez habían tenido. El ejemplo vivo de que lo malo te hace mas fuerte.

Pero repentinamente la mente del joven peli lila apareció Goku.

Goku era un hombre a seguir. Digno de sabiduría e inocencia, de lucha y poder. Alguien que sacrifica la vida por los demás es algo superior que admirar y al saber que estaba vivo, Mirai trunks no dudo en ir a felicitarle y darle las gracias por todo lo que había aprendido de él. Quería pegarle una sorpresa y ver cómo estará el hombre que, por lo que ha contado su madre ha salvado al mundo de nuevo. Después de volver a visitar a uno de sus ejemplos, iría a ver a los demás: Krillin, Gohan y a todos sus amigos de esta dimensión; claro que, dando una sorpresa.

-quisiera visitar a Goku, madre -, respondió el joven sayajin mientras repetía la acción de su mama. –sigue viviendo en esas montañas ¿no?

-si cariño, seguramente está ahí… ves a dar una vuelta que yo te preparare una habitación –. Decía su madre dando unos sorbos a su café -, si quieres puedes tomar una nave por si no te acuerdas del camino.

-tranquila, me gusta el aire de esta dimensión.

.

.

.

Trunks estaba en lo cierto, en su dimensión el tiempo de verano era un tanto pesado comparado con la dimensión que se encontraba ahora; era un aire limpio. Fresco. Que dejaba volar con toda libertad. Mirai no había olvidado el camino hacia la casa de Goku; él era un hombre que recordaba las cosas, y como no olvidar los paisajes sumamente hermosos que brindaba el camino hacia el hogar del hombre más fuerte del mundo. Eran maravillosos, los colores se mezclaban en ellos haciendo una vista totalmente agradable.

Observo desde lo lejos la características montañas en donde vivía Goku, y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, y aumentó su velocidad hasta la montaña Paoz.

Aterrizó en frente de la puerta de la pequeña casa, y una sonrisa satisfactoria apareció en su rostro. Animoso, había tocado la puerta a la espera que alguien abriera, más nadie lo hizo. Volvió a tocar pero obtuvo el mismo resultado. Suspiró. Empezó a concentrarse en encontrar el ki del guerrero por si se encontraba cerca. Pero no. El ki de Goku se encontraba lejos de ahí.

Resignado alzo de nuevo el vuelo, pensando en ir a buscarlo donde se encontrara; pero la belleza que ofrecía el paisaje a sus pies lo dejo hipnotizado. Cuando él había venido a esta dimensión, Mirai Trunks no había cogido el tiempo para al menos apreciar los bellos paisajes de las montañas, y ahora que estaba de vuelta y más tranquilo, no quitaba la vista del hermoso bosque; hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en una figura. Una figura que estaba a las orillas del rio. Intento descifrar que era aquello que estaba ahí, y decidido a saberlo descendió del cielo. Dominado de curiosidad fue a pasos rápido hacia la figura, pero visualizó que era una persona; Era la mujer de Goku, que dormía plácidamente en el fino césped, cubierta por una prenda amarilla, y un largo mechón negro que cubría parte de su cara.

Dormía tranquilamente, despreocupada de todo y Mirai se quedó pasmado al observar que la madre de Gohan se mostraba inofensiva, relajada, todo lo contrario de la mujer que conoció hace unos años.

Se acercó un poco más, admirando a la mujer dormida, sorprendido de volverse a encontrar con la peli negra de esa forma. Observo con más esmero, dominado aun por la curiosidad. La cara de la mujer echada resaltaba tristeza. Su cara dormida demostraba angustia.

Recordaba verla siempre firme y ruda. Alguien difícil de tumbar. Siempre con un carácter un tanto complicado. Severa. Reservada. Todo lo contrario que mostraba esa Milk dormida. Mostraba una nostalgia extraña que provocaba una singular inquietud al joven sayajin, que se encontraba de pie a unos pasos de la mujer.

De repente Milk abrió de golpe los ojos, y alzó la vista perdida a la altura del joven, que quedo helado ante los ojos perdidos de la morocha. Un grito soltó de sus rosados labios y se sentó con fuerza para observar expectante al hombre que la observaba.

–tu… tu… eres…

El joven peli lila estaba nervioso, imaginando que la mujer de Goku pensara que le estaba vigilando como un depravado pervertido.

-yo, yo solo…- Mirai asustado y con rubor en sus mejillas, buscaba las palabras correctas para disculparse de la mujer que tenía enfrente, entre enfadada y asustada.

Bajo la mirada intentando evadir su pequeño sonrojo. Sus ojos bajaron observándola con cierto miedo, pero se fijó en su pecho y se percató que Milk estaba en ropa interior y rápidamente la cara del joven se convirtió en un rojo potente, girándose con fuerza dando la espalda a la morena que seguía sentada.

– ¡Maldita sea!- grito colocando sus brazos encima de sus pechos.

-, pero ¿qué narices haces aquí Mirai? ¿Porque no has avisado antes de llegar? ¡Al menos haber enviado una carta desde tu dimensión, de tu llegada!

El joven avergonzado alzó una ceja tras las incoherencias que soltaba con rabia la mujer, que se vestía rápidamente con el vestido que antes le cubría.

-yo, quería dar una sorpresa a Goku, y al irme vi algo raro cerca del rio, y solo me acerque para asegurarme de lo que era, pero nada más, se lo juro -. Habló con rapidez Mirai.

Milk acababa de vestirse y tan sonrojada como el por el "raro" momento, suspiro fuerte.

-puedes girarte. –hablo la mujer con una voz severa y sus manos en sus caderas en forma de jara.

Mirai se giró en sus talones y volvió a observar a la morena ya vestida. Su pelo largo se movía al rito de la brisa, y un color rojo resaltaba en sus blancas mejillas, seguía como siempre, no había cambiado para nada, o si, puesto que Mirai nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto y la hacía lucir mucho más joven. Físicamente, Milk estaba preciosa.

-¿porque me miras asustado? ¿Acaso nunca has visto a una mujer dormir?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza.

-no es eso… solo que me pareció extraño verla echada en el suelo y quería asegurarme que estuviera bien.- respondió el peli lila.

-me gusta dormir en la naturaleza… me hace sentir…libre...

-me imagino –Mirai empezó a mirar a sus lados-, esto es realmente hermoso.

El sayajin la volvió a mirar y sonrió aun avergonzado a lo que Milk le correspondió con otra sonrisa. Estuvieron mirándose, un rato formando un incómodo momento, hasta que un chillido rompió ese silencio extraño.

– ¡MAMIIIII! –acababa de llegar el pequeño Goten.

Ambos se giraron para ver llegar al pequeño, que abrazo con fuerza a su madre. Y al separarse observo a Mirai que seguía sonrojado.

-¿eres… Trunks? –preguntó el niño sorprendido ante el peli lila.

-no cariño, es Mirai, el chico del futuro que una vez te contó tu hermano, ¿recuerdas? –Milk se agacho a la altura del pequeño, dando pequeñas caricias en su cabellera morena.

-pues es Trunks en grande-, rio animoso –, Trunks del futuro ¿quisieras quedarte a cenar? – pregunto Goten muy contento.

Milk dio una sonrisa nerviosa y miro a Mirai que no quitaba su sonrisa vergonzosa. Esperando una respuesta.

– no puedo, pero muchas gracias por la invitación –, y soltó una risilla al unísono con Milk -¿quisiera saber si puedo pasar mañana a visitar a Goku? –Preguntó el peli lila a una respuesta. Mirando dudoso a la morocha.

-claro, puedes venir cuando quieras.- lo dijo con una sonrisa tierna.

De nuevo el momento incomodo volvió, y en ellos volvió el leve sonrojo.

-bueno… hasta mañana y… disculpe por el mal rato -. Empezó alzar el vuelo. Sin despegar los ojos de Milk.

-tranquilo… hasta mañana. –la morocha alzo la mano despidiendo a Mirai, haciendo repetir la acción a su hijo.

– ¡adiós Trunks del futuro! ¡Vuelve pronto!

El peli lila sonrió y despegó fuerte el vuelo, desapareciendo entre el cielo anaranjado.

Milk se quedó perdida mirando el cielo, mirando el lugar en donde segundos antes el joven peli lila desapareció…

.

.

.

La puesta de sol en verano es una de las más bonitas de todas las estaciones. Su color anaranjado es mucho más brillante, dándole vitalidad aquello que está apagado. Es bonito apreciarlo, este donde este; pero lo mejor era verlo es en las orillas de las playas. Es ahí donde se vive más la puesta de sol y Son Goku lo tenía muy claro.

Tumbado en la arena, con los brazos atrás de la nuca descansaba tranquilo después de un largo día de entrenamiento.

-¡Goku!- un grito provenía atrás del hombre más fuerte del universo. Emitido de una mujer de pelo castaño, de contextura delgada y de unos ojos miel demasiados grandes. Llevaba algo en sus manos, una especie de bandeja con una fruta rara, y venia corriendo a donde Goku estaba tumbado.

Llego y se sentó al lado de él, que aún seguía tumbado en la arena de esa solitaria playa.

-mira Goku, esta es la fruta que tanto te he hablado.-Mostro la bandeja que llevaba en sus manos. El joven peli negro se sentó observando la fruta como si un diamante se tratara.

-se ve buena pinta ¿puedo comer un poco?- pregunto ansioso.

La chica asentó con la cabeza, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el joven peli negro estaba devorando la fruta.

La chica lo observaba con mucha admiración y tras una risilla le pregunto: – quisiera que me entrenaras Goku- le dijo cogiendo los restos de fruta que había dejado en la grande bandeja.

Goku trago los trozos que tenía la boca y le quedo mirando -¿estas segura Shaih? – pregunto antes de volver a devorar la fruta que tenía en la mano.

\- claro que sí.

-entonces si estas preparada por supuesto que si Shaih- el peli negro le miro sonriendo con su habitual sonrisa. Y ambos volvieron a comer la extraña fruta.

.

.

.

La alegría era evidente en cada casa que iba Mirai Trunks. Incluso Krillin había llorado tras verlo, recordando la época en que viva en él, el espíritu de lucha. Todos se sorprendían de la llegada inesperada del joven viajante. Pero nadie quitaba la alegría que el joven sayajin había provocado con su llegada.

La media noche llegó, y el joven sayajin apenas entraba por la mansión de la corporación capsula. Iba a paso tranquilo al salón donde se encontró con su madre fumando en el sofá con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tomo asiento en un largo sofá verde, enfrente de donde ella se encontraba.

-¿todo bien hijo? –preguntó Bulma dando una calada a su recién encendido cigarrillo.

-creo que perfecto, Krillin, Gohan, el maestro Roshi estaban muy alegres de volverme encontrar –contaba animado -, incluso Krillin lloró al verme – decía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-él es así hijo… - soltó el humo de sus pulmones – y dime ¿vistes a Goku?

-hem… no. –Respondió el peli lila –, pero vi… a su mujer.- cierto rubor asomo en sus mejillas.

-a Milk ¿Y cómo se encuentra? Hace tiempo que no la he visto.

Repentinamente el joven peli lila quito la sonrisilla que tenía en su rostro. Recordó que la peli negra no estaba del todo bien. Su rostro esbozaba tristeza y angustia. Aunque ella intentara disimularlo con su rostro dulce. Era extraño, que su comportamiento sea así, incluso hubiera jurado que se esperaba unos gritos incontrolables o golpes sin fin de parte de la morocha ante aquella situación. Pero no. Su comportamiento hacia crecer cierta sensación de curiosidad y pena en Mirai. Era una sensación que extrañamente hacía una fusión de desesperación por ayudarla. Pero ¿porque? Normalmente ni si quiera se había acordado de ella durante su viaje, y en su dimensión apenas habían compartido abrazos de consuelo. No tenía respuesta, pero si cierta misión por ayudarla en lo que haga falta, acaso ¿será que en él vive el espíritu bondadoso que provocaba esa sensación de querer ayudarla?

-supongo que bien.- mintió -, mañana volverá a la montaña Paoz para ver si veo a Goku… quiero darle la sorpresa y su ki se encuentra un tanto lejos.

-me parece bien, porque no te llevas a trunks, mañana es sábado y así juega un rato con Goten.

-mira a él también lo vi. –Rió el joven peli lila-, es todo un Goku en miniatura.

-sí, es la viva imagen de Goku cuando era un niño… entonces le diré a Trunks que se prepare.

-claro que si madre.

.

.

.

Luchar es una de las necesidades más grande en un sayajin. Después está el comer. Luego el dormir. Pero que otras necesidades tendría un sayajin, si con estas están satisfechos. ¿Una mujer también podría influir en ellos? ¿El amor? ¿El sexo?

Milk estaba un mar de dudas en la madrugada. La noche era potente, los búhos cantaban con vigor y Goku sin regresar.

A la joven peli negra no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que venga de noche, o que entrene con vehemencia. En la mente de Milk estaba la preocupación de que Goku no había ido a cenar.

Es la primera vez que lo hace desde que volvió entre los muertos. Siempre solía entrenar temprano y solía venir tarde; pero siempre con un cierto tiempo para comer y cenar.

Eso le inquietaba a la peli negra. ¿Acaso le abra pasado algo? No, no… a no ser que se hubiera ido de nuevo sin volver. O ¿fue de nuevo al más allá?

Asustada, se sentó con fuerza. Empezó a mirar en la oscuridad con inquietud. Era una angustia que no la dejaba dormir. Tan solo el hecho de que Goku regresara sin si quiera decir adiós, como en los viejos tiempos, la quemaba por dentro.

Pero ¿porque debería quedarse? Si ella no le da lo suficientes razones como por lo menos se quede un rato en casa. Le dolía. Jodidamente le dolía. No quería perderlo de nuevo. No quería tampoco regresar a esa época que vivo por un par de años la aflicción de su ausencia. Pero tampoco sabía si en esos momentos era también su ausencia que le dolía.

Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y retomo una posición fetal en la grande cama. Los recuerdos de su soledad atacaban fuerte su mente: Su promesa, su compromiso, su primera muerte, La época que se fue a luchar con frezzer, la época de los androides, la época en que se puso enfermo del corazón, y si no fuera por la medicina de Mirai… Mirai…

Repentinamente los ojos de Milk se abrieron como platos. Un sonrojo apareció y los recuerdos de la tarde se hicieron presentes.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. De una sonrisa a una carcajada. Y de una carcajada a no parar de reír. Tan solo recordarlo su vergüenza aumentaba, la cual le provocó una risa incontrolable. La había visto dormida. La había visto en ropa interior. Tan solo recordarlo le provocaba un rubor especial.

No paraba de reír. Mirai, trunks del futuro, la había visto como pocos la han visto.

Milk recordaba su cara avergonzada. Sin duda el lucia perfectamente. Sus ojos seguían mostrando esa bondad que siempre tenía, un cuerpo completamente formado y una cara varonil que mostraba una madurez esbelta.

-él también se sonrojo. –se dijo mientras volvía a reír. Como una niña. Como la Milk que era antes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo capítulo de esta historia! En verdad estoy muy agradecida por esos reviews que me habéis dejado; gracias a Deidydbz, Smithback, Alexandra cooper96, Deyanii go, layla MT, luciaFan, mons, carmesí, MIKASHIMOTA Z y lola! Graciaaas en serio, me ha motivado muchísimo, un beso fuerte a todos.

Espero que sea de agrado este primer encuentro de Mirai y Milk jajajaja, pero siempre me ha gustado los encuentros sorpresas y creo que esta pareja se merecía uno así, o al menos yo creo que es sorpresa, puesto que nadie te encuentra dormida semi desnuda cerca de un rio. Ya saben, el mundo da muchas vueltas, y uno no sabe cómo ni cuándo puedes encontrarte a esa persona, que de una forma u otra te cambiara la vida.

Cabe recalcar, que Mirai en el anime siempre se sonrojaba ¿y porque no hacerlo un poco avergonzado aquí? si, si, no será en toda la historia así. Y sobre porque curioso, pues bueno la curiosidad mato al gato. En este caso, la curiosidad mato a trunks jajajajajajaja, no literalmente, eso está claro.

Debo confesar que tengo un fetiche por los triángulos amorosos, y bueno antes cuando me imagine la historia iba a poner a un Goku cabrón, pero no. Será solo un cabrito jajajaja, por eso está aquí Shaih, que se encargara de convertirlo en el cabrito de la historia… ¿o será ella? Jajajajaaja ¡no lo sé!

Puede que incluso el capítulo sea un tanto raro (como la historia en sí) pero ¡heee! De cierto modo ya estoy maquinando conflictos celopsicopatas (¿?) Entre Mirai y Goku jajajaja que friki soy.

Otra cosa antes de irme, tarde lo suyo porque me mude de casa y hasta que conecten internet, mal vamos jajaja asique disculpen y espero que conecten de una buena vez el wifi porque ya lo necesito.

Una observación de Alexandra cooper96 es que Milk en la saga de cell si tenía 30 años, solo que la puse a la edad de 25, pero como no he escrito nada aun en la historia de su edad espero que no sea ningún problema, y otra vez te lo agradezco por tu observación

Otra observación fue de deyanni go, jajajaj déjame decirte que no me percate de ese pequeño error jajaja pero no creo que sea un problema para entender la frase, gracias por decírmelo

Y bueno mis pequeños niños, espero vernos en el siguiente episodio, un fuerte beso

¡Hasta pronto!

Advertencia: están aceptando todo tipo de sugerencia y opinión referente a este capítulo. Gracias


End file.
